El Último Movimiento
by Layla Kizume
Summary: Han pasado 30 años desde la victoria de Hellsing, todo parece ir bien pero...¿realmente Millenium ha muerto? La malvada organización mostrara su última y mas peligrosa carta, pero su arma tiene otros planes además de su misión. Hellsing esta amenazado de nuevo por la venganza de una sola muerte. Mal summary y titulo u.u ¡Pasen y lean!
1. El despertar

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, quiero que sepan que este es mi primer Fic sobre Hellsing y...y espero que les guste mucho ya que es una historia que se me vino a la mente en clase de Ingles en la que incluiré un personaje que yo invente, bueno, comencemos... /**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kouta Hirano.**

—Diálogos—

_«Pensamientos»_

_"Voces o recuerdos"_

**~0~0~0~** Cambio de Escena

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_"¿Escuchas mi voz, puedes reconocerme? Es obvio que si. Vine a despedirme de ti ya que tal vez no volveremos, pero no te preocupes, solo duerme"_

_«Esa voz, si la recuerdo. ¿Despedirte, a donde van, por qué no me llevan con ustedes? Sáquenme de aquí»_ No podía moverse, tenía sus ojos cerrados. Sentía frío, mucho frío, tenía sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y trató de mover los dedos de sus manos, estos comenzaron a reaccionar.

_"Sabes, me hubiera gustado mucho llevarte con nosotros, pero por haberte comportado de esa forma te paso esto. No te preocupes, te tengo reservado algo muy especial, pero solo para cuando te despiertes en mucho tiempo mas...mi querida arma de destrucción masiva..."_

_«Sácame de aquí. No soy un animal enjaulado, no lo soy»_ La circulación sanguínea volvió a sus extremidades de inmediato, su corazón comenzó a latir con mas fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba.

_"Bueno, ya es hora, para que dé un mejor rendimiento le diré a él que has muerto. Así tendrá mas ira y peleara mucho mejor al tener una motivación"_

_«No he muerto, mi corazón late, mis pulmones respiran, mi sangre circula por mi cuerpo. ¡No he perecido, él no lo creerá!»_ Soltó una pesada exhalación, su aliento empaño el cristal congelado que le impedía ver el exterior, abrió de golpe ambos ojos y emitió un grito de furia al destruir su cárcel.

Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso lo cual alertó sus sentidos, su ropa permanecía intacta pero aún tenía restos de hielo adheridos aunque no les dio la mas mínima importancia, caminó en dirección a la salida de aquel lugar mientras sus ojos, de un color carmesí tan puro como las flamas del haberno, reflejaban un espíritu vivo...pero al mismo tiempo, muerto. Encadenado a la vida por la fuerza.

—No soy un animal enjaulado, no mas...—Había llegado finalmente a la salida de una muy grande y elegante mansión, finalmente pudo respirar aire fresco después de estar tanto tiempo sin salir de ese lugar.—He vuelto...¡Millenium!—Esas palabras resonaron en la noche, no iban dirigidas a nadie en particular, no, estaban dirigidas a todo aquel que le hubiera escuchado. Alzó su vista al cielo, luna llena.

**~0~0~0~**

Una bala fue disparada con gran precisión atravesándole el cráneo a un Ghoul el cual dejo de existir casi de inmediato, un hombre alto vestido con una gabardina y sombrero ambos de color rojo surgió desde las penumbras de la noche, alzó su vista al cielo para apreciar la gran luna llena que condecoraba la negrura del firmamento estrellado, esa era una de esas noches en las que deseaba salir de cacería y alimentarse. Pero algo no andaba bien, súbitamente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda lo cual no le había ocurrido en muchísimo tiempo. Él, el gran Rey de la No Vida, acababa de sentir una presencia digna de haber surgido de las entrañas mas oscuras y perturbadoras del mismísimo Infierno.

—¿Maestro, esta bien?—Una joven de cabello corto y rubio, ojos rojos y con un arma de gran tamaño también llegó desde la oscuridad de las calles de la ciudad.—Ya acabamos con todos los Ghouls de este lugar.

—No pasa nada, vamonos chica policía.—El hombre mostró una sonrisa burlona al dirigirse la rubia por su apodo, comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a las afueras del pueblo, pero esa sensación aún estaba presente.

—¡Ya le dije que me llamo Seras Victoria!—La joven soltó un pequeño bufido mientras seguía a su Maestro por las calles del lugar.—Espero que Integra-sama este satisfecha con el cumplimiento de la misión.

Pero el hombre de ojos rojos no respondió, permanecía en silencio absoluto sumido en sus pensamientos, algo le había producido esa sensación de inquietud pero no sabía qué, le lanzó una mirada a Seras quien decía cosas en voz baja pero que él podía oír con perfecta claridad aunque de todas formas no le interesaban. Habían pasado treinta años desde la derrota de Millenium y la masacre ocurrida en Londres esa noche, lo recordaba a la perfección, la traición de Walter, la muerte de Anderson y mucho mas, pero ahora no era mas que solo un mal recuerdo y esa había sido la que creyó sería la última vez que sentiría algo como eso, se había equivocado.

—Seras...—La aludida levantó su mirada, sorprendida, ya que su Maestro la había llamado por su nombre.—Regresa con Integra, tengo un asunto que resolver, no me esperen.—Su voz había sido autoritaria, no era algo a lo que alguien pudiera negarse, había sido una orden.

—P-pero Maestro, ¿que va a...?—Antes de poder terminar el vampiro, Alucard, le lanzó una mirada que hubiera hecho callar al demonio. La draculina usando su brazo izquierdo, el cual era de un intenso color negro con un aura rojiza a su alrededor, creó unas alas las cuales utilizó para alzar vuelo y regresar a su hogar.

El chupasangre recargó sus pistolas con mas balas de plata bendita y emprendió su camino transformándose en centenares de murciélagos los cuales surcaron el cielo en una nube uniforme de color negro. Tenía que llegar a la fuente de esa sensación antes de que fuera tarde, buscar y destruir.

**~0~0~0~**

La draculina finalmente llegó a la enorme mansión, su hogar, sede de la organización Hellsing. Entró por una de las ventanas la cual estaba abierta especialmente para su llegada ya que aterrizó en medio del despacho de su líder, Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing le mostraba una mirada seria con su único ojo de color azul oscuro, claramente ella esperaba el regreso de ambos vampiros, y no de uno solo.

—Donde esta Alucard.—La jovencita hizo una reverencia a manera de disculpas sin decir una palabra, pero para la mujer eso no le hizo sentir mejor.—Seras, dime...donde esta Alucard.

—Etto...mi Maestro dijo que tenía algo que resolver y que no lo esperáramos.—Cuando creyó que no podía sentirse mas pequeña bajo la mirada de Integra cometió un error, esta última golpeó su escritorio con gran fuerza mientras soltaba una blasfemia.—Ese maldito chupasangre...le dije que volviera, desobedeció una orden.

—Integra-sama, de seguro debió tener una muy buena razón ya que al terminar la misión lo noté un poco raro...—Al decir esa aclaración la jefa de la familia Hellsing se acercó a Seras y se cruzó de brazos frente a esta con una mirada gélida, claramente exigiendo que continuara.—S-se veía un poco...a-alterado...

—¿Alterado dices?—La mujer se acercó a la ventana abierta de la gran oficina y de su bolsillo extrajo un habano fino de los que siempre fumaba para después extraer un encendedor plateado de su bolsillo, exhaló una columna de humo que se disolvió a los pocos segundos.—En ese caso solo podemos esperar, a menos que tu quieras ir a buscarlo...Seras.

—Integra-sama, lo haría si pudiera, pero no se en donde podría estar.—Pasados unos segundos de silencio incomodo la rubia retrocedió lentamente en dirección a la puerta.—Bueno, ya me voy, descanse Integra-sama.

La mujer solo exhalo otra bocanada de humo mas grande que las anteriores, la draculina cerró la puerta en completo silencio dejando a Integra totalmente sola, esta solo había comenzado a recordar los sucesos ocurridos hace ya treinta años atrás, se llevó una mano al parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo, el cual había perdido por culpa de un disparo por parte del líder de la organización Millenium, el Mayor. Los años le estaban pasando la cuenta, pero externamente no lo demostraba, aún era considerada _"La Dama de Hierro" _por los integrantes de la mesa redonda, lo que consiguió sacarle una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Esa pequeña expresión de felicidad en su rostro desapareció segundos después, se preguntaba cual era ese asunto pendiente de Alucard, ¿acaso tenía que preocuparse por él? No, su siervo era el vampiro mas poderoso que haya habido, sabe arreglárselas solas con cualquier monstruo, es mas, Integra en ese momento sintió algo de lástima por quienquiera que sea esa cosa o persona que Alucard estaba buscando.

**~0~0~0~**

La nube negra de murciélagos comenzó a tomar la forma de una persona, la cual aterrizó en el suelo sin ningún problema, estaba en medio de un bosque oscuro en el cual pareciera no haber ninguna señal de personas o monstruos, pero las apariencias engañaban, tras una muralla de arboles sumamente altos se ocultaba una mansión la cual estaba muy bien posicionada para inclusive ser muy difícil de localizar vía aérea por el camuflaje que tenía, el cual causaba una muy convincente ilusión óptica. Alucard caminó hasta esta, estaba abandonada y la mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, la puerta principal también estaba hecha pedazos y en el interior de la mansión no había nada que valiera la pena, se pregunto donde estaba aquello que había llamado su atención, estaba totalmente seguro de que ese era el lugar.

—Al parecer aquí no hay nada...humano.—Desenfundo una de sus pistolas y dio un certero tiro en dirección a la copa de uno de los arboles, el ruido de las hojas y ramas moviéndose le hizo ponerse alerta mientras su típica sonrisa psicópata aparecía en su rostro.—Que esperas, ataca de una vez para que te envíe de nuevo al infierno del que saliste.

Pero todo se sumió en el silencio de nuevo, del tronco del árbol al que había disparado se resbalaba un poco de sangre, la cual era obvio que pertenecía a su objetivo, eso le desilusionó mucho, creyó haber encontrado una criatura que al menos no muriera en el primer tiro. Fue entonces que en la mitad del tiempo de un parpadeo algo le rebanó las piernas al de la gabardina roja haciéndolo caer al suelo, el vampiro volvió a sonreír mientras apuntaba sus dos pistolas en dirección a lo que lo había atacado, tenía una increíble velocidad ya que cuando por fin creía haberle encontrado su objetivo aparecía decenas de metros del lugar original, recordó su batalla con ese tal _"Luke Valentine"_ el cual poseía una gran velocidad pero no se podía comparar con la de _eso_. Comenzó a disparar hacía el lugar donde estaba su enemigo y en donde creía que aparecería de nuevo ya que al parecer seguía una especie de patrón, el ser de la noche se puso de pie ya que sus piernas ya se habían regenerado por completo, fue entonces que vio unas muy finas hebras de hilo flotando a su alrededor, claro, su presa había trazado ese patrón para rodearlo, muy inteligente.

—Te subestime bastante, si eres lo que esperaba.—Los hilos atraparon el cuerpo de Alucard causándole cientos de cortes profundos, rebanando sus músculos hasta llegar al hueso, cortando los dedos de sus manos para que sus armas cayeran al suelo, pero entonces el chupasangre cayó en cuenta, esos hilos solo podían ser manipulados por una persona.—Walter.

—Escanear y asimilar.—Una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes hizo reaccionar al Rey no Muerto quien se había librado de los hilos y estaba regenerando sus extremidades perdidas, esa voz no había reflejado ningún sentimiento, nada que le diera una pista de quien era, pero al menos sabía una cosa, su contrincante era veloz, inteligente y de alguna u otra forma poseía los hilos de Walter C. Dornez pero no era él.

—Eres bastante bueno, no he tenido peleas interesantes desde esa noche en Londres hace treinta años.—Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún mas mostrando sus afilados dientes.—Pero me temo, que ahora serás el alimento de mi fiel compañero.

Alucard comenzó a adoptar otra forma, su cuerpo se deshizo en sangre mientras una risa desquiciada resonaba en el lugar, esa masa uniforme de color rojo y negro con muchos ojos de color rojo adoptó la forma de un perro muy grande de dos cabezas, Baskerville. El animal se abalanzó sobre lo primero que vio, el enemigo utilizando sus hilos le cortó las patas al perro con una asombrosa facilidad, esos hilos eran mas fuertes y peligrosos que los de Walter, Alucard asomó su brazo por la boca de su perro y apuntó el arma en dirección a su objetivo, sin desperdiciar una fracción de segundo disparó con toda su precisión mientras soltaba una risa de triunfo. A su enemigo la bala le arrancó el brazo derecho de cuajo dejando solo un muñón ensangrentado, el vampiro retomó su forma humana de nuevo, pero había algo raro, su enemigo según sus cálculos era de la misma altura que Seras por lo que significaba que era alguien joven, pero dejó de lado sus conclusiones y disparó una vez mas. La luna llena fue cubierta en su totalidad por una espesa nube de color negro, todo se tornó mucho mas oscuro pero para el de ojos rojos ese no era un problema ya que aún podía ver como si fuese de día, el vampiro sintió esa conocida emoción de las batallas ya que lo que vio le dejó sin palabras, el enemigo había atrapado la bala con su mano izquierda como si nada y su brazo derecho estaba regenerado en su totalidad como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada, unos ojos rojos que poseían un iris vertical le devolvieron la mirada a Alucard acompañados con una sonrisa perturbadora mostrando poseer colmillos, como los de un vampiro. Su contrincante aún no revelaba su identidad, estaba aún inmerso en la seguridad de las sombras que había a su disposición.

—Dime, que eres tu.—El de la gabardina roja enfundo nuevamente sus armas mientras miraba fijamente a esa cosa.—Humano, monstruo. Dímelo.

—Yo soy un todo...y nada, Alucard.—Ese ser después de haber dado su respuesta al vampiro hizo un movimiento veloz creando una poderosa corriente de viento a su alrededor haciendo que las hojas y ramas de los arboles hayan sido arrancados y girando a su alrededor impidiéndole ver al vampiro el movimiento de su enemigo, desenfundo sus armas y disparó hacia donde veía que estaba, pero cuando todo se disipó ya no había nada, se había ido, pero había dejado un mensaje. Las ramas mas gruesas que estaban en el suelo conformaban un símbolo, la esvástica nazi.

—Maestro, Integra, al parecer el descanso se ha acabado...—La luna nuevamente pudo brillar en todo su esplendor, Alucard adoptó nuevamente la forma de una nube de murciélagos y emprendió su regreso a Hellsing.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capítulo 1, ¿que les pareció, me quedo bien? n**

**Nos vemos en el capítulo 2, dejen reviews porfis, quiero saber si les gustó y tener una motivación mas grande para seguir mi Fic :3 Acepto críticas, ¡pero no sean crueles! TT^TT**


	2. Un recuerdo del pasado

**¡Hola amigos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 del Fic! Espero que lo disfruten mucho ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kouta Hirano ^^**

—Diálogos—

_«Pensamientos»_

_"Voces o recuerdos"_

**~0~0~0~** Cambio de escena

_**Capitulo 2:**_

Había regresado ya a su lugar de descanso, estaba sentado en medio de su habitación en su silla de madera labrada y con una copa en su mano derecha la cual contenía un líquido de color rojo en su interior, pensaba en la pelea que había tenido contra _eso_, habían pasado ya algunas horas desde ese incidente. Aún no le había nada a Integra o a la chica policía, una sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro, ese nuevo enemigo sería alguien muy interesante como rival ya que ese había sido solo un encuentro rápido y ambos sabían a la perfección que no habían visto ni una pequeña parte de todo el potencial del otro.

—Humano, monstruo, no me importa. Te enviaré de vuelta al Infierno.—Alucard acercó la copa a sus labios y se bebió todo el contenido hasta la última gota para después sonreír.—La última carta de Millenium ha entrado al juego, donde quiera que estés, te deseo suerte.

**~0~0~0~**

El amanecer ya había terminado hace un par de horas atrás, hacía tanto que no veía luz del sol que esta le resultó molesta a sus ojos pero segundos después se adaptó al nivel de luminosidad, su mirada era sombría y evitaba el contacto visual con cualquier ser humano que estuviera cerca. Había llegado a la ciudad de Londres, caminaba sin inmutarse por las personas a su alrededor ya que en ese momento en su mente solo había un objetivo, se acercó a la entrada de un gran museo el cual se llamaba _"Memorias de la Guerra" _y avanzó por las puertas ignorando completamente las miradas en su dirección, recorrió el lugar tratando de localizar aquello que buscaba, en las vitrinas habían objetos pertenecientes a los nazis recuperados de los escombros del _"Hidenburg II" _tales como uniformes, armas, planos y muchos tesoros que habían sido robados a los judíos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Pero eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto y continuó su búsqueda la cual finalmente dio frutos, en una sala apartada de las demás estaba todo lo que se pudo recuperar de los líderes de la masacre ocurrida hace treinta años. Su mirada se clavó en un solo objeto, lentamente se acercó hasta un mediano pedestal de madera sobre el cual había una caja de vidrio en la que en su interior había una gorra militar de color verde en perfectas condiciones, sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando leyó lo que decía la placa metálica de información, _"Gorra encontrada en los escombros, dueño desconocido"_

—Dueño desconocido...—No había nadie cerca, era su oportunidad, enfocó su mirada en la caja de vidrio y esta comenzó a agrietarse hasta que se rompió en mil pedazos que cayeron al suelo, extendió sus manos y tomó la gorra mientras una alarma se escuchaba.—Capitán...

Abrazó la gorra con fuerza mientras miraba su reflejo en los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo, su largo cabello de color negro, su piel pálida, sus ojos color carmesí. Se puso de pie mientras la alarma de robo aún resonaba de forma molesta y oía un gran número de pasos correr en su dirección, no se molestó en voltearse a ver ya que era obvio que eran guardias los cuales le estaban apuntando con sus armas, las que no surtirían efecto alguno en ella. La arma secreta y la mas peligrosa de Millenium.

—¡No te muevas!—Uno de los oficiales se acercó a ella un par de pasos mas que sus compañeros mientras aún le apuntaba con su pistola.—Date la vuelta, no quiero dispararle a una niña.

—Dueño desconocido.—Lentamente ella se volteó para ver al hombre a los ojos y avanzar de forma calmada hacia este.—El dueño de esta gorra, era el Capitán...

—¡Dije que no te muevas, retrocede!—El policía apuntó a la cabeza de la chica y se preparó para disparar aunque no iba a hacerlo, creía que tal vez podría intimidarla.—Si das un paso mas, voy a dispararte.

—Patético.—Se detuvo por unos segundos mientras analizaba la situación, quería jugar, pero no sería tan divertido como cuando había jugado con Alucard horas atrás. Una leve sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro dejando ver sus afilados caninos cuando corrió en dirección al hombre con claras intenciones de atacarlo.

El policía al no tener tiempo para reaccionar jaló el gatillo y la chica cayó al suelo mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse en el suelo, los policías se acercaron al cuerpo inmóvil de la joven, el miedo comenzó a surgir en sus corazones y mentes, habían asesinado a alguien, la alarma finalmente se había callado y la luz se colaba por las grandes ventanas de cristal iluminando la sangre del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Pero ella estaba perfectamente bien, una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro mientras la bala que tenía incrustada en la frente caía al suelo y su herida desaparecía de inmediato, se puso de pie mientras aún tenía la gorra firmemente sujetada en su mano izquierda y miraba fijamente a los humanos los cuales estaban aterrorizados, ladeó su cabeza a un lado mientras esa sonrisa se volvía mas psicópata.

—Eso fue...divertido, ahora es mi turno.—Comenzó a emanar un aura de color negro y rojo a su alrededor mientras comenzaba a reír de forma inquietante.

En ese momento los hombres presentes comenzaron a retroceder, jamás habían visto algo como eso, esa risa maldita comenzó a hacer eco en todo el lugar y al mismo tiempo resonaba en el interior de sus mentes, el ruido de disparos comenzó a escucharse mientras los casquetes de bala usados caían al suelo a un ritmo alarmante, cuando ya todas las municiones fueron usadas no les quedo otra alternativa mas que huir, pero _eso_ les estaba siguiendo y no pudieron avanzar mas de unos cuantos metros cuando todo se sumió en la oscuridad, sangre, gritos de piedad, dolor y agonía creando una sinfonía que a los oídos de ella era algo verdaderamente hermoso que hace tiempo no disfrutaba, quería mas, mucho mas, masacrar todo lo que tuviera cerca.

—Cálmate, guarda diversión para el final...—Se lo dijo a su misma, todo lo que quedaba a su alrededor era una horrible escena de cuerpos destrozados, sangre por doquier y casquetes de bala esparcidos por el suelo, aunque todos los objetos estaban intactos, manchados pero intactos. Estaba de pie en medio de esa masacre, mientras presionaba la gorra contra su pecho.—...Capitán...Hans Günsche...

**~0~0~0~**

Alucard, el gran Rey no Muerto caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión Hellsing atravesando las paredes hasta finalmente llegar a las puertas del despacho de Integra, su Maestro, no se molestó en hablar ya que simplemente atravesó la puerta y ahí estaba la rubia revisando unos papeles de los otros muchos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Se acercó a la rubia y esta no le miró de inmediato, el vampiro al carecer de paciencia en ese momento apoyó su mano en el escritorio de Integra y consiguió hacer que esta alzara su mirada.

—Que quieres, Alucard.—El mencionado que en ese momento traía puestas sus conocidas gafas de cristales color naranjo procedió a quitárselas y a dejarlas sobre el escritorio, se mostraba muy serio, esa definitivamente no era una buena señal.—Es bueno que ya hayas regresado, pero por lo que veo algo no anda bien.

—Maestro, necesito hablar con usted, es muy importante.—El vampiro denotaba seriedad al hablar, lo cual no era muy común en él ya que la mayoría de las ocasiones hablaba con desdén y con algo de burla en so voz, pero esta vez era muy diferente.—Hace unas horas atrás fui en busca de algo que debía destruir, fallé con mi objetivo y escapó pero tuvimos un interesante enfrentamiento.

—Ya veo, quien o que era eso que debías destruir.—Integra entrelazó sus manos mientras permanecía con su ya conocido aire de seriedad, el ambiente en la sala había comenzado a volverse mas tenso con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Era un todo, y nada al mismo tiempo.—Alucard en ese momento esbozó una sonrisa mientras recordaba esa pelea, había sentido esa emoción de tener un contrincante digno, casi el mismo sentimiento que había sentido en sus peleas contra Anderson.—Tenía habilidades muy interesantes, entre ellas una rápida regeneración, velocidad y gran inteligencia, la suficiente como para tenderme una trampa. Y también podía manipular hilos, como los de Walter.

—¿Que dijiste?—Integra abrió mucho sus ojos al escuchar lo último dicho por el Nosferatu mientras se alteraba un poco, segundos después recobró su compostura y se acomodó en su asiento mientras encendía uno de sus habanos finos y se lo llevaba a la boca para después exhalar una gran cantidad de humo.—Escapó de ti, pudo tenderte una trampa, y por lo que veo...quieres encontrarte con eso de nuevo, no es verdad.

—Es algo obvio de mi, Integra, pero hay algo mas importante. Al parecer, a lo que me enfrente fue a la última arma de Millenium, por lo que la guerra aún no termina. Estos treinta años han sido solo un descanso.—Dicho eso el de ojos rojos se retiró del lugar atravesando una de las paredes y dejando a la rubia con una expresión de inquietud en su rostro.

La lides Hellsing dejó caer su habano al suelo mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, en su interior no supo como reaccionar así que maldijo al chupasangre mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación tratando de procesar lo último dicho por su sirviente, ¿había alguien mas que podía manipular hilos como los de Walter? Apretó uno de sus puños con fuerza mientras un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia comenzaba a surgir en su pecho, extrañaba mucho a su fiel mayordomo. Pero había cosas mas importantes, comenzó a pensar en Millenium, la guerra había terminado hace treinta años, esa maldita organización había sido destruida en su totalidad, incluso la mansión en donde era su sede había sido descubierta y posteriormente atacada y destruida desde el ático hasta los pisos inferiores secretos, habían registrado hasta el último rincón en busca de cualquier cosa que quedara de ellos, no era posible que hubieran pasado algo por alto.

_«Recorrimos hasta el último rincón de esa maldita mansión, Seras y los soldados que quedaban destruyeron todo y yo destruí cualquier dato sobre la producción de vampiros, en qué momento pasamos un detalle por alto. tal vez una puerta, una entrada secreta, una bóveda.» _La mujer comenzó a sentirse extraña, furiosa, tanto consigo misma que con los demás, pero a estos últimos no podía culparlos de nada, habían obedecido todas sus ordenes al pie de la letra.

Integra salió al balcón que tenía su oficina para poder ver la luz del sol, Millenium no había desaparecido, aunque solo quedara un miembro era una gran amenaza ya que podría significar la perdición de todo Londres e Inglaterra si conocía el secreto de la fabricación de vampiros artificiales, incluso la masacre ocurrida esa noche podría repetirse. Nuevamente se llevó una mano al parche de su ojo y soltó un profundo suspiro, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era tranquilizarse y tratar de obtener la mayor cantidad posible de información de esa arma de Millenium, aunque le resultaba un poco extraño lo que Alucard le había dicho.

_«Es un todo, y nada al mismo tiempo.» _Esas palabras le recordaron a ese niño gato de Millenium, Schrödinger, que estaba en todas partes pero en ningún lugar al mismo tiempo, tal vez el nuevo enemigo poseía una habilidad parecida. Pero entonces sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la inesperada llegada de la draculina, Seras Victoria, quien abrió la puerta con fuerza mientras gritaba el nombre de la rubia.

—¡Integra-sama, tiene que ver esto!—La chica llevaba consigo su computadora portátil la cual dejó sobre el escritorio de Integra, en la pantalla se veía una transmisión en vivo de un noticiario desde el museo de guerra en Londres.—¡Rápido, venga!

—¿Que se supone que es eso?—La mujer se acercó a la computadora sin perder de vista las imágenes que estaba mostrando, se trataba de que en el museo de guerra de Londres había sufrido un ataque y en su interior había ocurrido una horrible masacre, y aún no se sabía si el culpable aún permanecía adentro o no ya que todas las entradas posibles estaban bloqueadas.—Un ataque, Seras eso no...

—Sé lo que piensa, pero antes de decirlo mire esto.—La draculina esperó un par de segundos hasta que el noticiario consiguió acceso a la única cámara de seguridad que quedaba, en un recuadro aparte una imagen no muy nítida comenzó a aparecer, estaba en blanco y negro pero se notaba algo, era alguien que estaba en medio del vestíbulo, pero había algo raro, emanaba un aura negruzca y rojiza.

Esa persona se volteó hacia la cámara, ambas rubias sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos, era como si aquella entidad les estuviera mirando solo a ellas y a nadie mas, pero entonces un fino hilo fue lanzado en dirección a la cámara y esta fue destruida por lo que la imagen desapareció al instante.

—Entonces esa cosa era...—La mujer miró fijamente a Seras quien no estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando, ya que la chica pensaba que era el ataque de un vampiro muy sanguinolento.—Debo hablar contigo Seras, ¿Alucard no te ha dicho nada aún?

—Mi Maestro no me ha dicho nada, ni siquiera sabía que ya había vuelto.—La draculina después de dar su respuesta escuchó claramente a Integra maldecir el nombre de Alucard.

—Como él no te lo ha dicho lo haré yo, es algo muy importante y espero que sepas que hacer.—Después de decir eso la mujer se acercó a la puerta de su oficina y la cerró para que nadie les molestara, ya fuesen las sirvientas o algún soldado.

**~0~0~0~**

Permanecía totalmente quieta, había destruido la última cámara de seguridad que quedaba para que nadie le molestara, quería estar a solas con el último recuerdo tangible que poseía del Capitán, ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada baja con el objeto aferrado contra si misma, estuvo en esa misma posición minutos enteros hasta que el bullicio que había en el exterior comenzó a fastidiarle, tantas personas gritando, sirenas de autos policías, hombres hablando por altavoces y por último los golpes insistentes en la entrada principal. Se puso de pie y sin prisa alguna se acercó a la gran puerta de madera y metal y apoyó su mano derecha en esta, frunció levemente el ceño mientras emanaba esa energía oscura de su cuerpo. Mientras tanto en el exterior todos guardaron silencio momentáneamente, desde el interior del lugar se puso escuchar como la madera de la puerta crujía levemente en señal de que iban a abrir la entrada, todos esperaban expectantes que el culpable se rindiera o que algún superviviente hubiera logrado abrir.

Pero en cambio todo se volvió una confusión total, las puertas se abrieron con una fuerza sobrehumana y algo salió del edificio a tal velocidad que fue imposible de seguir con la vista dejando a su paso destrucción y muerte, los autos de policía fueron volcados con suma facilidad aplastando a muchas personas mientras que los hombres que reaccionaron a tiempo y dispararon solo encontraron la muerte al ver como sus balas eran repelidas y devueltas, acribillándolos.

En la azotea de un edificio que estaba a unas decenas de metros del museo estaba ella de pie, observando lo que ocurría allí abajo sin reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro, nada que reflejara arrepentimiento, duda o compasión, nada. Al no tener nada mas que hacer en ese lugar se retiró saltando del tejado hacia un callejón oscuro por donde caminó sin una dirección clara, pasaba el tiempo y el cielo comenzó a llenarse de nubes las cuales cubrieron al astro rey en su totalidad y volviendo el día mas grisáceo y lúgubre, ella solo caminaba entre las personas sin llamar la atención de ninguna forma, de pronto gotas de agua comenzaron a caer del cielo hasta después transformarse en una fuerte lluvia. Pero a la integrante de Millenium no le importó, lo único que hizo para protegerse de la lluvia fue ponerse la gorra del Capitán Hans en su cabeza y continuar caminando, la lluvia le ayudaba a no diferenciar entre las gotas de agua que se resbalaban por su rostro, a sus propias lagrimas.

—...Capitán...

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el capítulo 2, les gusto? Espero que si x3**

**Bueno, nos vemos en el capítulo 3 de mi Fic ;D **

**Dejen Reviews por favor, así tengo mas motivación para escribir. Acepto críticas, pero no sean crueles u.u**


	3. Dejando una sombra atrás

**Aquí**** esta el capitulo 3, espero que les guste :3**

—Diálogos—

_«Pensamientos»_

_"Voces o recuerdos"_

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador Kouta Hirano.**

_**Capítulo 3:**_

Seras permanecía en completo silencio tratando de creer lo que Integra le había dicho, sus piernas fallaron por un segundo y apoyó su mano para no perder el equilibrio, Integra solo observaba en silencio la reacción de la Draculina mientras se llevaba un habano a la boca e inhalaba el humo para después exhalarlo. La rubia mas joven alzó la mirada y vio a la Hellsing fijamente a los ojos, la mujer solo asintió.

—Pero...Integra-sama, eso no puede ser posible.—Seras recordó perfectamente cuando habían ido a la mansión de Millenium.—¿Que tenemos que hacer?

—Lo que siempre hacemos Seras...buscar y destruir.—La líder de la organización se quedó en silencio al igual que la chica, pero de pronto una risa demasiado conocida resonó en la habitación y atravesando una de las pareces apareció el miembro mas poderoso de Hellsing, Alucard.

—Esperaba tanto escuchar esas palabras de ti, Integra.—Alucard mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras desenfundaba sus armas.—Cuando me encuentre con esa cosa de nuevo, se arrepentirá de haber despertado.

—Alucard, espera.—El vampiro se volteo para ver a la mujer fijamente.—Debemos aprender mas para saber a qué nos enfrentamos, por lo que Seras y yo acabamos de ver esa cosa es mas peligrosa de lo que pensábamos, ya realizó una masacre en un museo en Londres.

—Maestro, déjeme ir, si ese ataque fue hace poco debe estar cerca de ese lugar.—Alucard le lanzó una rápida mirada a Seras, tal vez buscando apoyo para que Integra le permitiera ir en busca de eso.

—No, pero les diré algo, Seras, Alucard. Si en menos de veinticuatro horas no he averiguado nada nuevo pueden ir en busca de eso.—Al oír la propuesta de su ama Alucard esbozó nuevamente su sonrisa, hizo una leve reverencia y se retiró de la habitación atravesando la puerta.

—Disculpe, Integra-sama.—Seras tomo su computadora portátil y la cargó bajo su brazo izquierdo.—Si necesita mi ayuda no dude en pedírmela.

La mujer Hellsing asintió para después darle la espalda a Seras y escuchar como esta se retiraba del lugar dejando nuevamente sola a Integra, mientras tanto la mujer comenzó a pensar en lo que había visto, la imagen de la cámara de seguridad había sido pésima por lo que no había podido notar detalles relevantes en aquella entidad, lo único que sabía era que emanaba un aura rojiza y negruzca que resaltaba entre toda esa carnicería. Debía averiguar mas sobre aquella persona en menos del tiempo que le había dicho a Alucard, entonces recordó algo clave, cuando habían ido a la sede de Millenium se habían adueñado de información la cual aún no había sido leída en estos treinta años, pero la posibilidad de que hubiera sido destruida también era muy alta, pero no perdía nada con ir a ver si aún permanecía oculta en ese lugar. Con esos pensamientos la rubia salió de su oficina y se internó en los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a la escalera que conducía al sótano, sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a descender por los escalones hasta llegar a las mazmorras, pasó de largo las habitaciones de Seras y Alucard ya que a donde iba era a un nivel aún mas abajo, un lugar en el que solo había estado un par de ocasiones y ni siquiera recordaba como era exactamente.

Se paró frente a una puerta de acero bastante oxidada por culpa de la humedad y el tiempo, usando todas sus fuerzas empujó la puerta la cual comenzó a producir un horrible sonido, cuando la puerta estuvo abierta en su totalidad se divisaban unas escaleras las cuales se sumergían en una oscuridad casi impenetrable, Integra soltó un leve bufido y descendió iluminando los peldaños de roca con una linterna de mano que había llevado. Contó alrededor de cuarenta escalones hasta llegar al final, el haz de luz de la linterna se movió en diferentes direcciones hasta dar con una caja fuerte que estaba en sorprendentes buenas condiciones, no tanto como lo esperaba pero no podía quejarse, se acercó a esta y probando con la combinación accionó la manivela que le permitió abrir y ver el contenido.

—Espero que esto me sirva de algo...—Dicho eso la mujer extrajo de la caja de metal una gran cantidad de papeles, algunos tuvo que dejarlos ahí, estaban demasiado dañados y las palabras estaban ilegibles, los demás aún estaban en un estado aceptable. Hecho eso emprendió el regreso a su oficina.

**~0~0~0~**

La lluvia caía sin piedad alguna sobre las calles de Londres, casi todas las personas llevaban un paraguas para evitar mojarse o simplemente caminaban guarecidos por algún techo sobresaliente de alguna tienda, pero ella no, su ropa estaba muy mojada y algunos mechones de su cabello estaban adheridos a su rostro y ella no les brindaba importancia alguna, la única protección de la lluvia que tenía en ese momento era la gorra del Capitán pero había decidido quitársela ya que no quería que se mojara demasiado. No le preocupaba en lo absoluto lo que los humanos normales llamaban _"Coger un Resfriado"_ Ella era una forma de vida que estaba sumamente cerca de ser la definición de _perfección_, no era orgullo o arrogancia lo que le hacía pensar eso, las pruebas y las palabras del Mayor y del Doc lo confirmaban ya que siempre decían eso cuando ella estaba cerca. Que era el arma definitiva, que nada podría interponerse en su camino y lo que lo hiciera sería aniquilado, que era el siguiente paso de la evolución.

_«Soy un arma, soy un todo y nada al mismo tiempo, ¿soy algo mas que esto?»_

Avanzaba entre las personas recibiendo a cambio miradas de extrañeza, en ese momento divisó a lo lejos un elegante edificio el cual según toda la información que había en su mente era al que tenía que ir, el objetivo original era en su opinión algo sumamente sencillo, destruir todo a su paso sin ninguna excepción. Pero había cambiado su objetivo, dejaría la destrucción a un lado por el momento ya que tenía cosas mas importantes que hacer en ese momento, mientras mas se acercaba a ese edificio la leve curvatura de su boca se había convertido en una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno, apoyó su mano derecha en la pared de concreto del lugar y cerró los ojos por un momento, al abrirlos soltó una risa casi inaudible mientras se acercaba a las puertas de la entrada principal y las empujaba adentrándose al lugar, en el interior un par de guardias la interceptaron con preguntas como quien era o que hacía en el lugar, ella simplemente utilizó su mano como una lanza y le atravesó el corazón a uno de ellos mientras que al otro le destrozó la garganta de un zarpazo dándoles una muerte rápida. Mientras continuaba su camino deslizó la mano que había usado para matar a ambos guardias en la pared dejando un rastro de sangre y de paso con sus uñas marcaba el acero, finalmente llegó a donde quería ir, la sala en donde se reunían Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing y Shelby Penwood, pero sabía que este último había muerto ya que esos datos habían sido añadidos a su memoria cuando aún estaba en estado de criogenización y estaban atacando Londres.

Para su suerte solo había una persona en ese lugar, mientras fuera alguien de un cargo muy alto era suficiente, avanzó sin emitir ruido alguno hasta estar detrás de aquella persona, la cual estaba sentada en una silla mas grande y elegante que las otras que rodeaban una mesa de madera, con un movimiento imposible de seguir a simple vista le cubrió la boca al sujeto con su mano izquierda quien resultó ser un hombre de algo joven, la carta de Millenium se llevó un dedo a los labias pidiendo silencio mientras volteaba la silla con violencia haciendo que ambos estuvieran frente a frente, le miró directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba el control de sus pensamientos y recuerdos, pasados unos segundos obtuvo una valiosa información, ese hombre era nada mas y nada menos que el nieto del señor Penwood.

—Las probabilidades están a mi favor después de todo...tienes una excelente relación con Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.—El nieto de Penwood tenía el terror reflejado en sus ojos, ella solo se aseguraba de tenerlo totalmente bajo su control, como si de una marioneta se tratase.—De pie.

Se alejó del hombre y este se piso de pie con la mirada perdida, ambos caminaron en dirección a otra habitación en la que había una computadora disponible, todo iba perfectamente a lo planeado, incluso a veces ella misma se sorprendía de lo inteligente que era, una super computadora a su lado no era mas que un juguete de cuerda. Eso había sido comprobado por el Doc.

**~0~0~0~**

La rubia estaba en su oficina leyendo atentamente los papeles que habían dispersos sobre su escritorio, algunos yacían en el suelo ya que había descubierto que no le eran útiles de ninguna forma, hasta el momento había descubierto otros detalles que no conocía sobre Millenium los cuales hubieran sido sumamente útiles hace treinta años atrás, pero además de eso no había absolutamente nada que explicara o siquiera otorgara una leve referencia a esa arma, Integra estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía ya que con cada hoja que leía las oportunidades de encontrar información sobre esa cosa disminuían.

_«Puede que no sea tan malo que Alucard y Seras vayan por esa cosa...pero, no. Debo continuar.»_ Integra prosiguió mientras la lluvia se oía en el exterior, la mujer estaba llegando a las últimas hojas que quedaban hasta que finalmente solo quedó una.

Integra comenzó a leer lo que estaba en la hoja de papel, en los primeros párrafos no había nada relevante hasta que al continuar su atención aumentó considerablemente ya que mencionaban los tiempos en que Millenium se había ocultado en Sudamérica, mencionaba algo de que finalmente después de años de intentos los cuales terminaron en rotundos fracasos habían logrado crear a un ser vivo que poseyera una estructura genética totalmente perfecta. Pero después de eso no había nada, solo se mencionaba eso, la mujer Hellsing en un arrebato de ira controlada arrojó todos los papeles al suelo y soltó una profunda exhalación para después de uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacar una botella de Whisky y comenzar a beber un poco para sentirse un poco mejor aunque sea unos segundos, en ese momento un rayo se escuchó resonar en el cielo pero no consiguió tomar por sorpresa a la mujer quien estaba demasiado ocupada con su bebida alcohólica.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado por lo que dejó la botella vacía en el suelo y se acercó a la computadora que estaba sobre su escritorio, claro, recordó que no la usaba desde ya hacía muchísimo y la había cubierto con una manta para que no se llenara de polvo, solo por curiosidad decidió encenderla. Unos segundos mas tarde ya estaba en perfecto funcionamiento, Integra optó por revisar su correo en el cual solo había lo de siempre, quejas de algunos de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda y invitaciones a eventos elegantes pero entonces vio algo que no se esperaba, era un correo por parte del hijo de Penwood el cual tenía como título _"Una ayuda para tu_ _organización"_ Al hacer clic en el mensaje para poder leerlo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era normal que recibiera armas, municiones o helicópteros por parte del nieto de Penwood, incluso cuando no necesitaba...¿pero algo de esa magnitud? Si llegase a ser una broma ese hombre lo pagaría muy caro, pero parecía que ese mensaje decía la verdad, aún con algo de asombro y duda después de haber leído eso cerró su correo y aún con la lluvia resonando en el exterior fijó su vista en la chimenea apagada.

—Sé que a veces logras sorprenderme, Sir Penwood, y esta vez te has lucido...—Integra abandonó su despacho mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sentía deseos de comer algo después de haber trabajado gran parte de la mañana y el día.

**~0~0~0~**

Una sonrisa aparentemente inocente se había dibujado en su rostro, la única fuente de iluminación que había en la habitación en ese momento era la luz que emanaba la pantalla de la computadora mientras unas palabras en negro resaltaban en un fondo de color blanco las cuales decían _"Mensaje Enviado" _Todo había salido a la perfección, el nieto de Penwood que había usado como marioneta estaba dormido en la silla donde lo había encontrado, no recordaría absolutamente nada de lo sucedido, solo había modificado un recuerdo para que nada saliera mal, cerró la pagina que estaba en la pantalla y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la salida, de paso limpiando un poco del desorden que había provocado, limpió la sangre de las paredes y se deshizo de los cuerpos. _  
_

—Hellsing...solo espera un poco mas...—Salió por la puerta y con su plan en marcha emprendió su camino en dirección a los cuarteles de la organización Real Protestante Hellsing, pero iba a tomarse su tiempo, llegar demasiado pronto no sería bien visto.

La muerte del Capitán fue algo muy duro, aunque las muertes de los demás miembros de Millenium también le habían importado, pero no tanto como la de él.

—El mundo puede ser muy cruel, no existen los bandos buenos o malos, solo acciones que provocan hechos que quedan grabados en algunas personas...—Y las acciones de Hellsing le habían causado mucho dolor.

* * *

**¡Konnichiwa amigos! Lamento la tardanza pero tuve un par de problemitas, pero bueno, aquí termina otro capítulo de mi Fic. Estoy pensando en cambiar el nombre del Fic, ¿que opinan del capítulo? Y otra cosa ¿les gustaría un cambio del nombre? ^^**


	4. ¿Un ser perfecto?

**¡Konnichiwa de nuevo mis queridos amigos, este saludo va para aquellos a los que les ha gustado mi Fic y a aquellos que acaban de encontrarlo los invito a leerlo! x3**

—Diálogos—

_«Pensamientos»_

_"Voces o recuerdos"_

**~0~0~0~ **Cambio de Escena

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador Kouta Hirano.**

_**Capitulo 4:**_

Comenzó a recordar a sus compañeros pertenecientes al Último Batallón. Alhambra, nunca habían entablado una conversación demasiado duradera pero a ella le fascinaba la forma en que hacía que sus cartas explotaran o las hiciera revolotear por el aire, después estaba Zorin, se llevaban bastante bien ya que apenas peleaban y la razón primordial de sus peleas era porque la primera vez que ella vio a Zorin pensó que era hombre por su aspecto sumamente poco femenino. Ya cada vez estaba mas cerca de la salida de Londres e ignorando la lluvia y el viento que había comenzado a soplar continuó divagando en sus recuerdos, recordó entonces a la _"Cazadora"_ de Millenium Rip Van Winkle con su Mosquete de balas que perseguían al objetivo, le agradaba mucho ya que incluso la había considerado como una amiga por los gratos momentos que habían pasado juntas cantando sus operas favoritas y practicando sus punterías, continuó hasta dar con sus recuerdos del Mayor y del Doc, ella era la pequeña mimada de ambos e inclusive un poco mas que Schrödinger lo que generaba algo de envidia en el niño gato, pero a pesar de eso Max Montana era sumamente estricto en sus entrenamientos y castigaba severamente hasta el mas mínimo error, pero después si el entrenamiento era de su satisfacción a su arma de destrucción le otorgaba absolutamente cualquier cosa que pidiera para hacerla feliz y mantenerla en un nivel bajo de peligrosidad.

Los días de inocencia y felicidad que había vivido en Sudamérica siempre permanecerían en su mente y conseguirían hacer aflorar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, una expresión de felicidad verdadera que no reflejara rastro de maldad alguna, si no que simplemente dejaría ver a una sonriente niña feliz de catorce o quince años de edad, alzó su vista al cielo mientras cerraba sus ojos. Si tan solo la hubiesen llevado a la invasión de Londres, si tan solo no hubiera desobedecido las ordenes del Mayor, si hubiera hecho caso al Doc.

—Ya nada importa mas que cumplir mi misión, y vengar al Capitán.—Él era el único de todo Millenium al que obedecía cualquier orden sin rechistar, de vez en cuando ella le desobedecía al Mayor o al Doc, pero al Capitán nunca. A pesar de que este nunca le ordenaba hacer nada ella tomaba como ordenes incluso hasta un pequeño favor ya que no quería decepcionarlo de ninguna forma.

La sonrisa que había estado en su rostro desapareció cuando muy a lo lejos pudo divisar Hellsing, ya se había relajado demasiado, no quería seguir haciendo esperar mas a la Organización Real Protestante.

**~0~0~0~**

La líder Hellsing golpeaba levemente el suelo con su pie derecho mientras no despegaba su vista de la entrada principal de la mansión, había ido hasta el salón de entrada para esperar eso que Sir Penwood le había enviado y debería llegar en un periodo corto de tiempo, o al menos eso había leído en el correo electrónico, a su vez escuchaba la lluvia junto al viento ambos azotando las paredes, techo y ventanas de la sede de Hellsing.

—Espero que realmente valga la pena...—La mujer pensó entonces en sus dos vampiros, Seras y Alucard, este último de seguro estaría esperando a que se cumplieran las veinticuatro horas para poder ir a cazar a ese nuevo enemigo que acechaba.

Pasados ya alrededor de cuarenta minutos después Integra comenzó a impacientarse, pero sabía que debía permanecer allí ya que si alguno de sus vampiros llegase a sentir una presencia desconocida le asesinarían de inmediato, fue entonces que escuchó un crujido que provenía de la puerta. Se acercó lentamente a esta esperando escuchar el sonido de nuevo pero eso no pasó, en cambio escucho el sonido de madera siendo rasgada con violencia. La rubia se llevó una mano al sable que llevaba en su cintura mientras se preparaba física y mentalmente para cualquier cosa que estuviera tras la entrada, pero el ruido se detuvo tan súbitamente como empezó, alguien tocó la puerta un total de tres veces.

Integra dirigió sus pasos hacia la entrada y pensó unos segundos antes de abrir la entrada, tomó la manilla de la puerta y se preparó para lo que iba a hacer, sus músculos se habían tensado y un rayo resonó con mucha mas fuerza que los anteriores haciendo que Integra diera un leve respingo y abriera la puerta por acto de reflejo. Algo entró con suma violencia en la mansión, la mujer solo pudo ver algo parecido a una silueta oscura de ojos rojos antes de moverse a tiempo para no ser derribada, esa cosa hizo un derrape clavando sus uñas en el suelo y dejando marcas algo profundas en este acompañados de un rastro de lodo y agua. Integra extrajo su sable y apuntó a la entidad con este.

—No te muevas, o serás aniquilada.—La rubia se acercó con pasos firmes hacia esa persona la cual tenía el aspecto de una joven, la cual se había puesto de pie y era casi de la misma altura que la draculina Seras Victoria, tal vez solo un poco menos.—Debo suponer que tu eres esa cosa que me envió Penwood.

—Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing...—La chica de Millenium mostró una sonrisa algo forzada mientras miraba fijamente a la líder de la organización.—Lamento mi tardanza.

—Imaginaba algo diferente, pero bueno. Según los pocos datos que me dieron eres un experimento creado sin una finalidad clara, y careciente de emociones.—La blonda envainó su sable y miró a la chica de arriba a abajo.—Espero que seas mejor de lo que puedo ver, bienvenida a Hellsing.

—Aquellos que se guían solo por la apariencia del oponente sufren primero las consecuencias.—Había dicho eso lo suficientemente claro para que la mujer le escuchara, esta última se volteó a verla directamente.

—Sígueme, te mostraré donde vas a dormir.

Dicho eso la rubia caminó siendo seguida por la chica, se internaron a las mazmorras en las que habitaban los dos sirvientes vampiros y la menor pensó en que era lógico que la enviarían ahí, así estaría bajo el ojo vigilante de Alucard y de Seras casi todo el tiempo. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a una pesada puerta de acero reforzado y Integra le ordenó a la de cabello negro y largo que la abriera, esta lo hizo como si de una puerta normal se tratase y se encontró en una habitación subterránea en la cual había una cama, un estante de libros y una mesa con una silla, la joven se internó en el cuarto y deslizó su mano por las frías paredes de roca grisácea y áspera, la mujer de hierro estaba por retirarse pero antes de hacerlo le hizo una pregunta a la chica.

—Por lo que leí, tu no tienes un nombre.—La mayor había encendido un habano y exhalo una gran cantidad de humo.—Como quieres que te llame.

—Un nombre...—Lo pensó durante unos segundos tratando de recordar si en algún momento se le había otorgado un nombre, o aunque sea la hubieran llamado por algún apodo alguna vez.— Liese.

—Muy bien, Liese. Descansa por ahora.—Integra cerró la puerta dejando a la chica de ojos rojos sola.

Liese dirigió su mirada al estante de libros, cuando terminó de leer los títulos de los libros que estaban a su altura y un poco mas arriba se fijó en aquellos que estaban demasiado alto para ella, miró un ejemplar que estaba aforrado en cuero negro y tenía un grosor considerable, la chica enfocó su mirada en este y lentamente el objeto salió de su lugar con los otros libros y fue a parar a manos de la fémina. El título estaba escrito en letras doradas pero un poco gastadas aunque eso no era ningún problema para ella, tomó asiento en la silla que estaba a su disposición y dejó el libro abierto sobre la mesa para comenzar a leerlo, su mirada descendía a una velocidad sorprendente línea tras línea hasta acabar una hoja y pasar a la siguiente, no necesitaba hacer nada ya que las páginas avanzaban a su voluntad y eso le ayudaba a no perder segundos de lectura. Cuando apartó su vista del libro notó que ya había llegado a por la mitad de este, y el ejemplar poseía alrededor de mil páginas, la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse lentamente y lo primero que hizo Liese fue inmediatamente ponerse de pie y prepararse para atacar, pero soltó un gruñido al ver que no era una amenaza real.

—¡Hola! Veo que tu eres de quien Integra-sama nos habló hace unas horas atrás, mucho gusto, me llamo Seras Vistoria.—La Draculina extendió alegremente su mano en señal de saludo.

—Seras Victoria.—La de cabello miró la mano extendida de la draculina y la estrechó con desgano.

—Te vez desanimada, debe ser por el viaje que hiciste, ¡ya sé! ¿que te parece si te muestro la mansión Hellsing? —Antes de tomarse la molestia de escuchar una respuesta por parte de Liese la chica vampiro jaló con fuerza desmedida del brazo a la nueva integrante de Hellsing y la sacó de la habitación.

Salieron de los pasillos subterráneos de la mansión y comenzaron a recorrer los pasillos principales del lugar, Seras condujo a la chica nueva a los lugares que debía aprender de la mansión, entre ellos la cocina, el comedor principal, la oficina de Integra y por último la biblioteca. En una parte del recorrido la vampiresa se bebió una pequeña bolsa de sangre médica y continuaron caminando, al terminar el recorrido Liese regresó a su habitación y cerró la puerta para calmarse. Estaba conviviendo con aquellos que habían asesinado a sus compañeros, algunos incluso los había considerado como sus amigos, comenzó a decir maldiciones en su mente, improperios, gran parte los insultos que había oído en su vida y todos iban dirigidos hacia los miembros de la Organización Real Protestante pero sobre todo a Alucard, a ese maldito Nosferatu.

Al calmarse vio el libro que había estado leyendo y este recorrió la habitación hasta retornar a su lugar original, la chica entonces se llevó una mano al estómago cuando este profirió un leve quejido y la idea de encontrar alimento se apoderó de su mente, salió de su cuarto y caminó hasta llegar a la sala de entrada de la mansión, vio las puertas y caminó en dirección a estas y antes de siquiera tocarlas estas se abrieron permitiéndole salir.

**~0~0~0~**

La líder de la organización estaba en su oficina terminando de fumar su tercer habano, sus tres ceniceros estaban rebosantes de cenizas pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto a la mujer de hierro, quien a través de una de las ventanas miraba fijamente los jardines que yacían frente a la sede y entre estos se veía claramente una silueta caminando y alejándose de la mansión. La tormenta seguía exactamente igual, un relámpago iluminó la estancia y Integra no se molestó en voltearse.

—Alucard, que quieres.—El mencionado vampiro mostró una de sus conocidas y arrogantes sonrisas.

—Maestro, me gustaría saber mas sobre la chica nueva.—Caminó hasta estar a un lado de su ama y el vampiro miró al mismo punto que la mujer, el Nosferatu sabía que Integra ya no podía ver a la chica, pero él si podía y la diviso a ya una muy considerable distancia del lugar, al parecer buscaba algo...o a alguien.—Diálogos—Solo pídalo y la seguiré.

—No es necesario, Alucard.—La mujer se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la chimenea en la que había un fuego crepitante, en el cual las llamas se alimentaban de los leños brindando a cambio el anhelado calor.—Si quieres saber mas sobre ella te diré todo lo que sé, aunque no es mucho, por no decir que la información que tengo de ella es casi nula.

La mujer tomó asiento en el sofá de la estancia mientras arrojaba a la chimenea lo poco que quedaba de su habano y observaba como este era consumido totalmente por las hambrientas llamas, Alucard se acercó a ella pero permaneció de pie mientras la luz anaranjada que emanaba el fuego hacía resaltar el color rojo sangre de las habituales ropas que usaba. Mientras Integra hablaba de forma que no dejara atrás ningún detalle la Draculina Seras Victoria cumplía con la orden que se le había dado.

**~0~0~0~**

Liese caminaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia, ya había llegado a la ciudad de Londres en corto tiempo, las calles estaban muy oscuras a excepción de las áreas que eran iluminadas por las farolas que había a los lados de las calles y las pocas tiendas que quedaban abiertas a esas altas horas de la noche. En ese momento notó un parque apenas iluminado por unas tres farolas viejas, en su opinión un lugar perfecto para su cometido. Se acercó a este mientras sus pupilas rojas poseedoras de un iris vertical se tornaban mas pequeñas, como las de un depredador, al entrar al parque los árboles extendían sus delgadas ramas repletas de hojas de tal forma que había zonas en las que apenas llegaba luz alguna.

___"¿Puedes sentir eso? Es la satisfacción de saber que puedes generar caos y aterrorizar a cualquiera..."_

Recordaba ese sentimiento como una sensación embriagadora de poder, las voces de aquellos que ya habían muerto hace mucho volvían a resonar al interior de su cráneo y ella a veces incluso les respondía sabiendo que estas no iban a hacer lo mismo, solo eran recuerdos de lo que un día había ocurrido y se negaban a abandonar su mente. Prestó atención a cualquier ruido que pudiera hacerla reaccionar, entrecerró sus ojos mientras se mordía su mano derecha para no cometer algún error debido al terrible apetito que le había invadido.

_«Necesito comer algo...¡dios, jamás he estado tan hambrienta. Maldición que aparezca algo ya!»_

Durante varios minutos de espera aún no ocurría nada, ahora mordía su mano con tal fuerza que sus dientes ya podían sentir el contacto con el hueso y la sangre caía de la herida para ir a parar al suelo, pero finalmente esos tortuosos minutos de espera ya se habían acabado al escuchar claramente unos sollozos amortiguados, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y finalmente soltó su malherida mano pero no le hizo el menos caso. Mientras avanzaba con considerable velocidad esquivando una que otra raíz de árbol llegó a su objetivo, un pequeño puente de roca que cruzaba un riachuelo seco, abajo de este los sonidos para sus afinados oídos eran perfectamente audibles. Llantos y gritos de auxilio amortiguados, descendió hasta llegar abajo del puente y sus ojos rojos centellearon al ver a un hombre tratando de violar a una joven pelirroja amordazada para que no gritara y sujetada con cuerdas para que no huyera.

—¡Deja de gritar o te arrancare la lengua!—Cuanto el sujeto notó la presencia de Liese dejó de forcejear con la chica adolescente.—Vaya, generalmente me gustan cuando están en la adolescencia, pero tu no estas nada mal.

El sujeto mostró poseer un cuchillo bastante afilado, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Liese pero esta última no se movió del lugar donde estaba y solamente miró un momento la mano que había estado herida por haberla mordido, ya estaba totalmente regenerada como si nada le hubiera pasado. La chica clavó su mirada en el hombre y este se detuvo, la de cabello negro y largo abrió un poco su boca y se relamió el labio superior mientras esa sonrisa permanecía en su rostro.

—Vaya...generalmente prefiero cazarlos, pero que vengan a mi también es conveniente...—El sujeto al oír eso retrocedió un paso y la chica que había estado a punto de ser violada miró la escena con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos color chocolate.—Pero no me conformaré solo contigo.

Antes de hacer nada Liese se lanzó contra el hombre y este hizo movimientos torpes con el cuchillo, ambos terminaron en el suelo y para horror de la pelirroja y el hombre Liese tenía el cuchillo totalmente enterrado en el cuello pero estaba viva y consciente, la pelinegra tomó el mango del cuchillo y retiró el arma lentamente hasta haberlo extraído en su totalidad para después dejarla caer al suelo. Aprovechando los segundos de asombro del sujeto Liese lo tomó por la cabeza y lo estampó contra el suelo dejándolo aturdido, pero este ofreció resistencia al tratar de soltarse del agarre de la chica, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que Liese le rompiera uno de los brazos y le sujetara con fuerza el otro impidiéndole el poder levantarse del suelo.

—¡Suéltame maldita, monstruo!—Su voz para gusto de la nueva integrante de Hellsing reflejada un terrible miedo y dolor.

Fue entonces que Liese abrió su boca mostrando poseer afilados colmillos y a gran velocidad cerró sus fauces en el cuello de su desdichada presa haciendo que la sangre salpicara por doquier, algunas gotas color carmesí fueron a parar en la chica pelirroja quien observaba la horrorosa escena con los ojos muy abiertos y emitiendo gritos amortiguados por la mordaza, la vida abandonaba el cuerpo del pobre hombre a gran velocidad con cada segundo que pasaba hasta que finalmente la chica de ojos rojos retiró su boca chorreante de sangre del cuello de su presa ya muerta. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda y lamió la sangre que quedaba, no quería desperdiciar nada con el apetito brutal que tenía, permaneció en completo silencio mirando fijamente el cadáver hasta que finalmente habló de nuevo.

—Sal ya, no te enfades si no he dejado ninguna sobra.—Entonces se puso de pie y se volteó a ver, y ahí estaba de pie, la Draculina Seras Victoria.

* * *

**¡Tan-tan-taaaaaan! (?) Ok no, ¡lamento mucho haberme retrasado TANTO con este capítulo, pero muchísimos problemas han surgido! Pero lo que importa es que ya lo publiqué :'3**

**Curiosidad del Capítulo: **

***Liese es un nombre de chica Alemán cuyo significado se puede traducir de dos formas: "Querida por Dios" o "Creación de Dios" Hecho muy curioso e irónico al mismo tiempo ya que Liese fue creada totalmente por la ciencia.  
**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! Reviews por favor :3**


End file.
